Code: Neverfail
by Neji Uzumaki
Summary: After Neverfail destroys a leak, a portal appears and transports them to Lyoko. *Mild Language*


**Code: Neverfail**

**By: NejiUzumaki01**

**January 15, 2013**

**5****th**** Grade Narrative**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko or Level Up. They are the property of Thomas Romain/Tania Palumbo and Cartoon Network._

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

"POTTY-BREAKUS!" Lyle yelled as he aimed his Thunderpole at a Doopleganger, which was then barraged with snowballs and frozen. "Angie!" Lyle called out.

"What?!" she asked him irritably.

"It would be kinda nice if you destroy it before it multiplies AGAIN." He told her, exasperated.

"Uuuuuggh…" she sighed, "fine." Turning to the cyber monster, she screamed, "FIST OF FURY!" as she pulverized it. And as she destroyed it, a new portal opened, which sent Dante into a frenzy.

"I THOUGHT WE JUST DESTROYED ALL OF THOSE THINGS FOR THE DAY!" DANTE CRIED, "I WAS GONNA GO KICK BACK WITH A GIGANTOR BOWL OF NACHOS!"

"Can you think of anything other than food?!" Wyatt asked/screamed, "A leak could come out of there at any second and you're freaking out about _that._"

After a few moments, Dante came to his senses and asked, "Hey, shouldn't the leak be out by now, anyway?" And just as he said that, the portal enlarged itself and sucked them all in.

Neverfail appeared in mid-air, surrounded by an arctic area, and in their virtual forms, Angie wearing a blood-red trench coat, high-heels, a yellow sash and blush, when the portal re-opened. "Owwww…!" Dante exclaimed when he landed on his rump, "Where are we?" he asked himself.

"Hello?" asked an unknown voice.

"Who's calling us?" asked Wyatt, alarmed, "And where are we?"

"Uhhh…I'm Jeremie Belpois," he said, "And you're kind of on a virtual world called Lyoko."

"Sooo…" Angie started off, "he's saying that the portal we just saw teleported us to a virtual world? This is unreal."

"Well, it is." Jeremie stated. "That's exactly what my friend, Ulrich Stern, said."

"_My_ question is what these…THINGS are." Dante said as six robotic cockroach-looking creatures appeared.

"They're called Kankrelats, and they're a type of X.A.N.A.'s monsters." Jeremie said.

"Who's X.A.N.A.?" Dante asked.

"It's an Artificial Intelligence that's bent on taking over the world." Jeremie concluded.

"WHAT?!" Wyatt said as he joined into the conversation, "AN A.I.?!"

Unnoticed by any of them, one of the Kankrelats started to charge its laser and aim at Dante. But before it fired, he took notice and asked, "What's that Kankrelat doing? It looks cool."

"I don't know, but I think that it's attacking." Wyatt said, just as it shot its laser at Dante.

"Ouch!" Dante exclaimed as the laser hit his shoulder, "That's not so cool."

"I'd get out of there if I were you," Jeremie said, "You just lost ten life points."

"How many do I have left?" Dante asked while rubbing his shoulder which was now giving off light blue electricity.

"Forty." Jeremie replied.

"Can't we just knock their blocks off?" Angie asked.

"Well, yeah." Jeremie said, apparently astonished by her bluntness. "Their weak spots are the weird looking icons on them."

"Thanks." They all said simultaneously.

"TULTAMUNELLI!" Lyle shouted a battle cry, and they all began to attack. All but Angie, that is.

"Where's _my _awesome weapon?" Angie cried, "I miss my fist!" As she began to search herself, a fan fell out of her sash. "…A fan?!" she screamed in outrage, "Wyatt gets a handheld cannon, Lyle gets a magical staff, and Dante gets a giant bat. HOW COME I JUST GET A FAN?!"

"You know," Jeremie chimed in, "you could throw it, just like a frisbee."

"And what'll it do, look pretty?" Angie asked sarcastically.

"No." Jeremie said, very seriously. "It'll basically act like a flying razor-blade."

"Oh." She said as though she'd been slapped, getting into position. _**'Just like a frisbee, huh?' **_She thought."HIYAHH!" She yelled as she threw her fan, which turned into a disc, at one of the Kankrelates and destroyed it, leaving only two more. "Ooo…" Angie said dreamily as she caught the fan which had boomeranged back to her, "I take back what I said; I like this BETTER than my fist."

After Neverfail destroyed the last two Kankrelates, Jeremie drained their life points and brought them back to the real world.

**To be continued…**


End file.
